Fury Angel
The Fury. The Bi-polar Angels by Caelestila Cecidit Lacrimis Zamarripa on Wednesday, August 17, 2011 at 9:54pmThe Furies Three goddesses of vengeance: Tisiphone (avenger of murder), Megaera (the jealous) and Alecto (constant anger). They were also called the Daughters of the Night, but were actally the daughters of Uranus and Gaea. Another name for them is the Erinyes. Without mercy, the Furies would punish all crime including the breaking of rules considering all aspects of society. They would strike the offenders with madness and never stopped following criminals. The worst of all crimes were patricide or matricide, and first and foremost, the Furies would punish this kind of crime. They would also be the guardians of the law when the state had not yet intervened or did not exist, or when the crime was a crime of ethics and not actual law . For example, they would protect beggars and strangers, punish those who stole the birds' young and even look out for the dogs. Horrible to look at, the Furies had snakes for hair and blood dripping from their eyes. They changed into the Eumenides, protectors of the suppliant, after Athena had made them merciful sparing Orestes, whom they had stalked for a long time after the murder of his mother and her lover. From these beings we have the words "furious" and "infuriated". In Roman mythology, the Furies also known as the Dirae (The Terrible) (Erinyes or Erinnyes (The Angry Ones) in Greek mythology) are three sisters: Alecto (The Unceasing or The Endless who was their leader), Megaera (The Grudging or The Envious Rager) and Tisiphone (The Avenging or The Retaliator). There are two accounts of their creation. One account has it that they came into being when the blood produced by Cronus castrating his father Uranus splashed upon the Earth, Gæa. The other account has it that they were mothered by Gæa with air and bad human emotions and deeds such as murder, perjury, disrespect, ingratitude, harshness, and violation of filial piety and the laws of hospitality. They are the goddesses of revenge, sometimes called the daughters of the Night or Those Who Walk in Darkness. They haunt criminals, especially those who kill or commit wrongs against blood relatives, regardless of motivation, until they go insane and die. The Furies are untiring and persistent in their pursuit. They are impartial and indifferent, merely carrying out their duty. They continue to torment wrongdoers even after death, until the criminal shows remorse. Then, they become the Eumenides (The Kindly Ones, Protectors of the Suppliant, The Well-Disposed Ones) or the Semnai (The Venerable Ones). They were often referred to as Eumenides, as calling them Furies was concidered bad luck. The Furies have also been referred to as the Potniae (The Awful Ones), the Maniae (The Madnesses), and the Praxidikae (The Vengeful Ones). Vergil (or Virgil) placed them in the Underworld, tormenting sinners under the command of Pluto, but Greek poets often presented them as pursuing criminals on Earth, under the command of Zeus. However, the Furies are also said to steer the great goddess Ananke (Necessity), who is more powerful than even Zeus, in that he can not escape what is necessary. While they are sometimes presented as being very fair, artists often depicted them as crones with fiery eyes, bats' wings, dogs' heads and snake hair, often brandishing torches and metal-studded whips. Sometimes they were dressed as hunters. Weeping tears of blood and hissing with hair of vipers, they would descend like a storm. Ancient authors described them as stinking of rotting mortal blood (which they also spat out) and barking like bitches. They could not die as long as sin existed in the world. Tisiphone guards the entrance to Tartarus, wrapped in a bloodstained robe. Alecto is a maker of grief. She revels in war and quarrels. Little is said about Megaera. In Greek mythology the Erinyes (Ἐρινύες, pl. of Ἐρινύς, Erinys; literally "the angry ones") or Eumenides (Εὐμενίδες, pl. of Εὐμενίς; literally "the gracious ones" but also translated as "Kind-hearted Ones" or "Kindly Ones"), or Furies or Dirae in Roman mythology, were female chthonic deities of vengeance, or supernatural personifications of the anger of the dead. A formulaic oath in the Iliad invokes them as "those who beneath the earth punish whosoever has sworn a false oath".1 Burkert suggests they are "an embodiment of the act of self-cursing contained in the oath".2 When the Titan Cronus castrated his father Uranus and threw his genitalia into the sea, the Erinyes emerged from the drops of blood, while Aphrodite was born from the crests of seafoam. According to variant accounts,345 6 they emerged from an even more primordial level—from Nyx, "Night". Their number is usually left indeterminate. Virgil, probably working from an Alexandrian source, recognized three: Alecto ("unceasing", who appeared in Virgil's Aeneid), Megaera ("grudging"), and Tisiphone ("avenging murder"). Dante followed Virgil in depicting the same three-charactered triptych of Erinyes; in Canto IX of the Inferno they confront the poets at the gates of the city of Dis. The heads of the Erinyes were wreathed with serpents (compare Gorgon) and their eyes dripped with blood, rendering their appearance rather horrific. Other depictions show them with the wings of a bat or bird and the body of a dog. edit Aeschylus's Eumenides In Aeschylus's "Eumenides", the Erinyes chase Orestes to avenge Clytemnestra, his mother. Orestes killed Clytemnestra to avenge the murder of his father, Agamemnon. The Erinyes chase Orestes to Athens where Athena then intervenes. She and the Athenians judge whether Orestes deserves the wrath of Erinyes and rule in favor of Orestes. Athena, in order to appease the Erinyes, gives them the love of Athens and renames them the Eumenides. The Eumenides are given red robes to replace the black robes they wore for most of the play, drawing an end to the red color scheme that is evident throughout the play. In Caelestila's side of it she is a Fury. The highest ranking Fury out of them all. Shown again as a goddess in some cultures this is how she herself is seen in Heaven along with her strict sisterhood of Fury Angels. Who did what no other angel would dare do. The Furies often kill for even the tinest reason sometimes. This could be as simple as hitting the neighbor's dog. also, though it could be the other extreme such as killing a man or hurting a child. Though Furies are bi-polar and can be easily turn back to happiness,but this is soly depending upon the Fury itself. Caelestila is different in the fact that she will not stray from her duty that was chosen for her no matter what it might do to her in the end. This is why Caelestila is given the nickname "Fallen Tears" referring to the fact she is The Fury that would 'cry' the most. Also 6-23-93 is Caelestila's Fury Mode which is now a constant. Though she will show emotion to her little sister,and other family members she shows no emotion to any other being that is not directly linked to her in a way. Even then she might not show emotion even if it is a family member. The only way to get Caelestila to stray from her duty is to get ask her for a riddle if by a freak chance you solve her riddle she will leave you be. However, if you do not you die literally leaving you no option once she is after you as no one has solved her riddle. Even if they did it does not mean Caelestila let them off scott free.